


small quackbur fluff stuff

by S4MMY_4RCH1V3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4MMY_4RCH1V3/pseuds/S4MMY_4RCH1V3
Summary: alex stumbles into wilbur but it turns out to be a very welcoming interaction :)this is a roleplay me and my friends did , everything here is either written by me or her .
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Alex hummed, sitting on top of the white house. Schlatt wasn't there at the moment. This was one of the rare times he could actually finally let his wings be fuckin' free. Though it was night, which made him cold because, in order for free wings, he needed a free torso. Therefore he had his shirt off, and his wings wrapped around himself on the roof. He was sitting like Maki Harukawa in her illustration, but it's quackity, and his wings are wrapped around him to keep warm. A few days until the Festival, and Alex already felt sick to his stomach. Although it had already been emptied a few hours back, due to intense stress. He had received papers earlier about tearing down the white house, and he wasn't sure how to respond, or what to even do about it, so he ripped it up, and threw it away without talking to Schlatt about it. Alex sighed, and stretched out his wings, with a yawn. Alex sighed, and flapped his wings experimentally to make sure he could actually even move his wings 100%. When he was sure, he stretched them again, and then flew up a little bit. When Alex realized it kinda hurt a tiny bit, he just slowly drifted onto the ground, like a feather, almost. Just he dropped at the very end, and lost half a heart. Alex lifted his feet off of the ground a bit, and began to travel somewhere. Where? He didn't know. Just- somewhere into the forest. He didn't wanna use his legs, at the moment. He finally got the alone time he needed. Why use his legs?

wilbur was sitting in a tree , no he didnt really intend for alex to be going there . he just needed some space away from pogtopia . wil sat there for a bit , admiring the trees and animals . mainly the sheep , they were his favorite animal after-all . he started to hum the l'manburg anthem , getting off of the tree , going up to a sheep and petting it . " hmm.. i want to name you friend ! " wilbur had exclaimed , with a smile . the sheep was white but wilbur didnt have any dye with him so he didnt bother , he did have some wood, iron and a nametag . he took the wood and crafted a crafting table , setting the crafting table down and crafting a anvil . he put the nametag in the anvil and renamed it to " friend :) " . he closed out of the anvil and went up to the sheep and wrapping the nametag around its neck , thankfully the sheep hadnt moved when he was making the nametag .  
wilbur smiled and hugged the white sheep as he begun to hum the lmanburg anthem again .

Alex sighed, and closed his eyes, assuming he wouldn't be running into a tree anytime soon. And he was completely wrong. He bumped into a tree very hard, which caused the leaves to shake, which made other leaves shake, which made others shake, and others and others. Alex's nose was bleeding(not alot, only like- a drop or two came out.) Of course, the boy's immediate reaction was to accidentally get his hands stained with the blood, and then attempting to lick it off, while continuing to float into the forest. The further the hybrid went, the more he began to hear familiar humming. However, he couldn't make out who it was, until.. He saw a sheep. And a certain Wilbur Soot, who he barely recognized for a second

wilbur had one of his arms wrapped around the sheep , sat down and humming with his eye closed . he had noticed the leaves shaking but he didnt care , he just figured it was the wind since it was very moderately windy . " my l'manburg .. my l'manburg .. my l'manburg ... my l'manburg .. ~ " wilbur had sung with a very slight auto-tuney voice .

Quackity stared at Wilbur, and then opened up his inventory. Alex looked for a sword(as, immediate fear was struck just by seeing a supposed enemy, even when they were doing nothing bad.) Alex mentally cursed when there was absolutely nothing, and decided to close his inventory, to actually listen. Thank god he wasn't touching the ground.

wilbur stopped then sat there , he opened his eyes and stared at alex for a moment unable to register it was alex for a good 2 minutes . once wilbur recognized alex he screeched and held onto friend , not wanting friend to get hurt . he didnt bring a sword , armor or anything for defense which is why he got super scared . " i'm s-sorry .. uhhh.... i-i'll g..go.. " wilbur said standing up and grabbed a lead from his inventory and putting it around the sheep and grabbing the crafting table , unable to get the anvil because he didnt have a pickaxe . " please dont hurt friend quackity.. " he sounded genuinely horrified . he frowned a bit as he started to back up .

Alex finally actually fucking noticed he wasn't a threat at all, and let his feet finally touch the ground, aka, he stopped flying. "Ignoring you thinking I'm gonna hurt anything.. hello, Wilbur Soot. Welcome back from exile. God, that's weird to say.." Alex muttered. "Don't worry, Schlatt isn't here at all! I finally get alone time to myself. But being alone is boring." Alex offered his hand to Wilbur. "So would you like to be alone, with me?" Quackity grinned, hoping it was a nice enough gesture for Wilbur to accept.

wilbur flinched a bit, " h-hi q-uack..ity.. ! " wilbur nervously exclaimed as he let go of hugging friend ( lead attached to friend still in one of his hands ) and after a few seconds walked up to alex bringing friend with him and grabbed alex's hand with his freehand . " u-uhm... s..sure.. ? " wilbur still seemed pretty scared a little less because alex seemed to be being nicer . " can we bring friend..? " wilbur said looking back at friend , frowning a bit then looked back at alex . wilbur couldnt fully trust alex because he could just be lying about schlatt not being there . the thoughts of the pain and torture schlatt could do to wil made him tense up and pull back his hand, or atleast attempt to .

Alex looked over at Friend, and then back at Wilbur. His immediate thought was to say yes, but he pretended to think for a few moments. And uh- yeah- no. Alex definitely didn't let Wilbur pull his hand back. That made his heart drop. He was nervous Wilbur had weapons with him. (He also just had a tight grip) "Sure, I don't see why not!" Alex nodded. I mean- in all honesty, there was no reason for Wilbur to be scared. It's kinda weird to be scared of a man who exiled you next to the president, when he's literally shirtless, and has gold-coloured wings. Just sayin'. Though I guess it makes sense when I phrase it like that,, huh. "Where do you wanna go? We could go too.." Alex stopped for a minute. He tried to think of a place they could go where there's no chance of Schlatt being. "Actually.. I don't know where we could go. Schlatt could be anywhere I take you to.. and I really don't wanna hang out with him.every single day! Being a vice president is boring and sad and sad, and sad, and horrible, and sad."

wilbur squeaked a little when alex didnt let him pull him hand back and just tensed up more , he lightened up when hearing alex not want to really be around schlatt and not wanting him , wilbur to be around schlatt. if anything it made him softly blush. " i mean we c-could just ha-ng out h-here ! " wilbur randomly blurted out very audibly nervous . wilbur tugged his arm trying to get out of alexs' grasp , failing very hard .

Alex thought about it. Woah, Alex, thinking? Woaahh. "I guess we could! Could we maybe.. go a little further though..? I don't wanna take the risk that we may be too close to the white house.." Just saying the word 'White House' made the poor boy want to cry. Or puke, again. He didn't know. Maybe both. He just was happy he found a person he didn't have to be Vice President Quackity. And could just be.. Quackity. Even if he didn't completely trust Wilbur.. He was still happy.

wilbur gasped slightly , " YEAH ! " he exclaimed suddenly sounding super super happy . he didnt really know what got him all happy , probably the fact alex seemed to trust him a little bit more . wilbur started to drag alex and friend into a small cave , it wasnt big enough to have mobs in it , thankfully . wilbur let go of alex after sitting alex down . he hugged friend close to him leaning up against the cave wall and hesitantly leaning onto alexs shoulder and drifting into sleep , honestly not caring about mobs or the fact alex is the vice president . he was just super tired and wanted to sleep .

Alex jumped when Wilbur laid on his shoulder. "I thought we were gonna hang.. out.. oh." Alex looked at the sleeping Wilbur, and smiled a tiny bit. He didn't enjoy how cold it-- or-- how could he was. So he assumed it was cold for Wilbur too. So, of course, he wrapped his wings around him and Wilbur's body, to keep warm. Alex wished he had a shirt, now.

Alex had.. Gotten bored sometime during the night, and decided 'hey, Wilbur's shirts are kinda big for me,, what if i got inside his shirt like a blanket or something?' And that's exactly what Alex did. He was now inside Wilbur's shirt with him. I don't know how else to explain it, I'll see if I can find a picture if you don't understand. It's like those 'get along' shirts but Hes in it by choice and he just wanted warmth. And now here he is. A few hours later. Completely fuckin' asleep. And maybe drooling, I'm not sure yet.

wilbur kinda groaned from alexs contact , since alex was still pretty cold it woke him up , he was now half awake . it took him a few minutes to register it was alex but once he did he started blushing , alot . " he looks so peaceful i dont want to wake him up.. " wilbur thought to himself before shortly deciding to just cuddle up with him :) wilbur wrapped his arm around alex the best he could , leaning against the cave wall as he started humming hayloft.

Alex opened one of his eyes a tiny bit to look up at Wilbur, after he began humming. "mnnhgh.. gmmnrrninnng" I think,, that was an attempt of saying 'good morning.' Alex found a way to move himself even closer into Wilbur's body, without making-- well.. Without making himself uncomfortable. Not sure about Wilbur. hes a sleepy birdie .

wilbur softly chuckled . friend had wandered off but in wilburs current position he didnt really care . he was honestly happy that he got to cuddle alex , hes always wanted to plus he never really got cuddles/snuggles back at pogtopia since everyone was strict and it was too busy to have the time to cuddle anyone . wilbur sat there , staring at alex completely zoned out . after about like a minute he un-zoned out..? and just smiled at alex . " good morning alex "

"mhjfh.. morning, wilbuurr.." Alex yawned- "WaITWILBUR?!" Alex looked up at Wilbur, eyes widening immediately And blushing a shit ton but we don't talk about that. "Is it tomorrow from when I slept?! Or is it still.. the same day I just slept in? I mean- I'm gonna need a lie to make up anyway, but I have to know how believable the lie has to be."

wilbur chuckled and just pat alexs' head a bit " its fine , we can stay for a bit longer if you want to take a little bit longer break from schlatt . know he can be a real dick and all thinking hes all power and strength ." wilbur rambled a bit then stopped and just smiled at alex again " you could just say you got lost in the forest again or that you ran into someone else and got kept there for a bit " wilbur said , very very cheerfully .

"I guess we could stay.. a tiny bit longer.. breaks from him are nice. He isn't as bad as you think, though! He's just.. bad to people he isn't used to, I guess!" Alex attempted to defend his president. Although it probably wasn't working. "Should I get out of your shirt?" It was about time he asked that.

" its fine alex , i dont mind really . its comfortable anyways ! its like one of those get along shirts ! " wilbur said cheerfully hugging alex and hugging him to his chest. he didnt really mind the position that they were in at all , he just kinda found it comfortable/welcoming .

"A get along shirt, except.. we actually get along?"  
Alex gasped. awe. happy birdie.  
And he blushed a little, when Wilbur hugged him. I mean- being inside someone's shirt while you're shirtless and they hug you is kinda something you'd blush at, huh? 

Other than the slight embarrassment he got from it, he found it nice, and comforting.

" yeah ! " wilbur said with probably the biggest smile he's had on his face , if he had to be honest he only really asked Alex to stay longer because he finds alexs' company very comfortable and well, he just really loved alexs' company / attention , he never actually got any attention at pogtopia or any of that so hes very happy .


	2. pity party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody showed up to alex's birthday but thankfully for alex wilbur lived nearby the park he was in .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is once again a roleplay with the same person but longer ago

Quackity sat under a tree, watching the rain harshly fall down, and ruin his birthday cake. Of course, the rain didn't fall even nearly half as harsh as the tears rolling down Alex's face did. It was the boy's birthday! And nobody showed up.. There were balloons everywhere. Most of them popped. His cake was being ruined by rain.. Not even Schlatt showed up. Alex believed he would've shown up even for a second.. but no. Nothing. There was nothing and nobody. The tree Alex was under barely blocked any water, so Alex was still drenched, without an umbrella, too.. Nobody even gave a damm excuse not to come. They didn't even message Alex about why they didn't come, today. They as in everybody that was invited. The only person who told Alex they wouldn't be able to show up was Karl. Ah.. the thought of Karl brought back the thought of how Sapnap and Karl were the only people who gave a shit about him.. And that made Quackity cry harder.. God, he wished today never existed.. This was the worst birthday he had ever had…

Wilbur has been laying in the grass of the park for a while , he had been laying there closing his eyes because he wanted to just relax after streaming a YLYL for a few hours . he hasn't been aware that Alex had been close to him most of the time , he would go to his birthday party but he hadn't known where it was because quackity never told him , mainly because he wasn't exactly invited .

Alex looked up at the sky. Rain was still pouring hard, if not, harder. He was freezing, at this point. He stared at his ruined cake. Well.. sorta ruined. Sure it was all soggy, but the ice cream part of his cake was still cold, although probably had a bug or two on it, and was melting a bit. Oh.. now that he got a good look at the cake, there was some dirt on it. How'd that get there..? Then he realized he was sitting in mud, and it was going through his clothes. This day was horrible. Alex buried his face into his hands, and sobbed, shaking from sadness, the cold, and just because his body couldn't take all the stress. His mind was racing. Did everyone hate him? Was that it? Is that why they didn't bother? A part of him wished he had invited Wilbur, now. But he didn't. And he regretted it. He didn't, because Schlatt told him not to, because they 'didnt need two people to keep the party going'. One of those people being Schlatt himself, of course. And Quackity had agreed, since he thought Schlatt was kidding and would invite Wilbur anyway( because he asked Schlatt to invite whatever people he wanted. Maximum of two.) And god damn, was he sorely mistaken.  
So sorely mistaken, he was now sitting under a tree, pants covered in mud, sleeves covered in tears, beanie soaked in water along with the not,so-muddy parts of his pants and shirt, and entire body shaking, like I've mentioned before.

Wilbur sat up staring at his now dirty pants , then up at the sky realizing that it started to rain harder . he sat up grabbing his phone and walking back to his house opening up a discord group with Wilbur, Tommy, tubbo, schlatt and Alex , he then stared at the group before looking up and putting his phone away continuing to walk back to his house

Alex sniffled.. he should probably get going. Unfortunately, though, he kinda had just ran all the way here. His home was a few miles away, so it had taken him a while to even get there, nonetheless get a whole ice cream cake, and still make it on time to his own birthday party. As an apology that would most likely go unnoticed, he wanted to call Wilbur and get him to pick him up. In a car, I mean. Not- not pick him up literally. So, he took his phone out of his shirt. (Yeah, he put his phone in his shirt. It was to keep it dry.) It was at 4%. At least it took a whole 15 minutes for it to drop a percentage. He had a pretty high quality phone. Alex opened up his phone and called Wilbur.(even though it was tough. The water on his hands from both the tears and the rain didn't make it easy.) He mentally prayed Wilbur would pick up..

Wilbur, right outside faintly heard his phone ringing since his phone wasn't exactly muted bit it wasn't audible at all really . he grabbed his phone answering the call, " alex? "

"Wilbur..?" Alex tried to sound normal. But it just sounded like he was crying. Because he was. Rain was heard in the background. Pretty noticeable, actually. Alex, in all honesty, struggled to speak, because of all the sobbing and crying he had done earlier. (And was still half-doing, now.) "C-Can you.. pick me up..? I-I'm at uhm- this park.. it's- it's uhm.. shit- I forgot what it was called, uh.." Alex looked across the park, and squinted. "Slypinsky park..?"

he sighed, stressed . " Okay, I'll be there to pick you up in a moment . do you know how far away your house is from the park ? " he spoke as he walked back to the park

"U-uhm.. I don't know.. a few miles..? I ran all the way here this morning.." Alex responded, sniffling again. The cold was starting to get to him. He hated it.

" and nobody was there, correct ? " wilbur said , sternly .

"Mhmm.. nobody came to my birthday party.."  
"Just me.. heheh.." Alex made a poor attempt at making a joke.

" I figured because Karl is streaming , schlatt is online and tommy and tubbo are doing school or editing " he started to approach the park and groaned " hey, so uh I don't have my car at the moment because my office worker needed it for a bit because his car broke down. would you be fine if you stayed at my place? it's only a block or two away from the park . " wilbur said, suddenly very calmly. 

"Karl is streaming?" That just made Alex feel worse. A stream was more important than a friend's birthday? He got why school was important, but streaming? really? "Oh.. oh. Yeah, uhm.. sure. I'll be alright with that! Just as long as I can get out of the rain."

he arrived at the park he was stressed about having to deal with quackity until he gets his car back or until the rain stops. " Okay well I'm here . what part of the park are you in ? I'm at the north side of it . "

"Uhh-- I don't know directions dude!-- Uh.. like.. the corner of the park. Bottom right corner. Not sure what side that is. I'm just kinda judging that by the fence." Quackity sighed. "And--" "That sounds nice." Quackity smiled a little. He felt a tiny bit better..

he started to walk towards the ' directions ' that were given to him . he saw what was most likely Alex as of there were nobody else in the park besides a few stray cats hiding in trees because it was raining so much . " hey I'm going to hang up now , I'm here . " he hung up.

Alex nodded, turned off his phone, and straight up dropped his phone back in his shirt to keep it dry again. Quackity stood up and suddenly realized how fucking wet his clothes were. And realized how weird mud felt on his NOT FLAT ASS. I mean- it was more-so on his pants than actually on him. But the water from the mud went through which made him uncomfortable.

Wilbur walked up to quackity and just grabbed his wrist not to hard but enough to the point he couldn't get out of his grasp " Next time call me BEFORE this happens. " he said sternly then lightly giggled after realizing that Alex most likely needs new clothes

"Woahh. Sorry, mom." Alex grinned. Yeah, he felt alot better. "Also, uhh- am I gonna be allowed to shower at your place? I'm kinda.. Muddy-" alex chuckled a bit .

" mhhh.. yeah sure I don't care, you probably need to try and wear my clothes no matter how much I hate the idea of that " wilbur groaned , he really didnt like idea of anyone wearing his clothes , even if it was alex.

Wilbur started to drag quackity back to his own house trying his hardest not to hurt alex. Wilbur was very tired after the YLYL he had streamed about an hour ago .

"What? What's wrong with the idea of me wearing your clothes? Do you think I'm ugly, and I'll look even uglier in them?" Alex gasped. He was being dramatic, obviously.

Wilbur groaned. " no , I just don't like the idea of anyone wearing mY , clothes . I'm only allowing it now because you're a close friend and you need them "  
" and you aren't fucking ugly . " he lightly slapped the back of Alexs head

"Hmm.. you don't like the idea of anyone wearing your clothes, huh?" "What about the idea of me wearing no clothes? Would that make you feel better?" Alex giggled.

Wilbur stood there and lightly blushed " wh- n..no, just go change. " he sat jumped up in his bed and laid down

"Now you're laying on a bed." "Are you sure you don't want me wearing no clothes?" Alex held in a laugh because my god did he wanna bust out laughing right now.

Wilbur purred softly then curled up in a ball trying to ignore Alex hoping that his blush isn't noticeable

Quackity laughed. "Alright- Alright, I'll go change now-" Alex took off his shirt

Wilbur just refused to turn back around until Alex finished getting dressed.

Alex finished getting dressed pretty quick. Of course- he didn't even think about taking off his beanie. Uh - His beanie was still soaking wet.

Alex nodded. "Yup! All d--" Woops The pants were too big because haha they go slip. " . " "Wilbuuuuurrr the pants dont fiiiiiiiiitttttt :(" Yes, he somehow verbalized a sad face.

wilbur basically growled from being pissed off " I don't know what you want me to do about it , Alex. "

Alex groaned "I want you to make them fit! How the hell do you tighten pants- jesus--”

he turned around slightly blushed then knelt down up to his face and groaned , visibly distressed . he grabbed a belt sitting down on his knees , wrapping the belt around his waist and tightening it . " there, does that help ? "

Alex stared at wilbur "I mean.. I meant like.. how pants usually have these things inside them so you could tighten them but that works too”

" yeah.. no. " wilbur sat back up and pats Alex's head , smiling still slightly flustered

Alex smiled a little "Soo.. are we gonna celebrate my birthday or what ?"

" mmhhh, depends . " wilbur walked over to his desk and sat down in his office chair " how do you want to celebrate it ? "

"What if we did a stream together? Like, actually together?" Alex grinned

he didnt know how their fanbases would react, or their friends , but he wanted to keep alex happy " mm, sure " he said smiling and spinning towards alex

he started setting up his OBS and other things he needed for streaming

" what type of stream do you want to do ? " he said cheerfully looking around to see if there is another chair ,soon realizing there isnt

" youll have to sit in or on my lap , we dont have any chairs . " wilbur chuckled a bit 

"On." Was Quackity's IMMEDIATE reaction. Or- Response? Respaction? Responsive reaction???? I don't fuckin' know-- "And- why don't we try to speedrun Minecraft? We'll definitely be better than at least Sapnap!"

" sure why not ? " he said while opening minecraft and finishing the setup for OBS

Alex was just smiling because happi birthday booyyy

" come here so we can start . " wilbur said turning to look at alex

Alex nodded and plopped down in Wilbur's lap, still a happi birthday boi 

wilbur smiled and wrapped one of his arms around him lightly blushing " are you ready to start "  
"Of course I am! I was born ready." alex said

he chuckled leaning over a bit and clicking ' go live ' and leaning back .

he wrapped both of his hands around alex staring at chat ignoring the messages that are shipping them , being rude and pointing out that he himself are blushing

ARE YOU GUYS DATING????? " uh.. n...o? " he looked away from the screen , he 1 wanted to ignore that donation 2 was pretty embarrassed already. 

Alex got an e pic idea(actually it was just an idea. A sad one. But it was an idea nontheless) "Of course we're dating. Haven't you guys noticed? Jeeezzz-" alex no please

" eh?- " he looked at Alex blushing very fucking obviously at this point

"I'm kiddiinng!" Alex giggled. "Unless..?" It took alot not to laugh fjsjfjd Alex 100% noticed Wilbur's blush It was fun to mess with him "Wilbur! Tell them what we're gonna do, man! It's your stream, isn't it?"

he sighed and looked at the camera " we're speedrunning for Alex's b...birthday. " he diverted his vision from the screen looking over at his wall

he looked back at the screen quick enough to see simp in the chat, out of instant reaction was to groan and put his head on alexs

Alex snickered, and pet his head Poor Wilbur "Oh yeah, hey, Hey guys- did you know Wilbur saw me without my shirt on?" Yeah, that one was to piss him off

Wilbur moved his hand to Alex's mouth and just covered his mouth then buried his face into Alex's beanie whispering ' shut up.. '

wilbur lifted his head up taking off the beanie then laying his head back down on alexs  
" you can go ahead and start , I'll just watch since it's your birthday . "

he sat there for a moment then softly kissed the top of alexs head then went back to his original position.

Alex straight up fuckin' crashed, like one of those things people used to do back in 2017; '>person<.exe has crashed' shit. But for real. This man straight up froze in place, wasn't even speaking, dude. He was just f r o z e n .

wilbur patted alexs thigh to see if he was okay  
“ alex ? “

Alex made a small squeak. "Huh? Oh- uh-" Alex's face straight up committed tomato And his brain committed load

Wilbur picked Alex up a small bit then moved his legs out of the way , putting Alex down on on small bit of chair . Wilbur then moved his own legs above alexs, trapping Alex essentially as his arms and legs were wrapped around Alex.

Alex sighed. "Can I,, have my beanie back..?" Alex covered his head with his hands.(actually he used as much of his arms as he could to hide his hair. Poor baby is insecure about his hair ) Alex ignored the chat as much as he possibly could 

" fine . " wilbur leaned over a bit and grabbed the beanie and put it on Alex tucking some of his hair behind his ear before so then smiled a bit

Wilbur sat there after resting his head on alexs beanie and read a dono on one of his monitors ew , two gays . what the fuck? that's disgusting

" i-.. " wilbur sat there kind of hurt and just stared at alexs face from the OBS camera

Wilbur tightened his grasp around Alex a bit then moved to bury his face in alexs beanie trying his hardest to not cry

Alex barely managed to process it. Especially with Wilbur there. And suddenly- he just wanted to be alone to cry. Turns out he didn't have to be alone to cry, though. He couldn't tell if he was sad or pissed off- but maybe he was both. "It's my goddamn birthday, what the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Alex shouted, and then shoved his face into his hands to cry. Not one of those fake crying moments- these were real tears.

the chat was just filled with " WHAT THE HELL ? " 's and other shit pissed off at the donation as there were some people that were being homophobic as well

Alex looked up from his hands. "You know what..?" "You guys wanna see what REAL gay shit is?" Alex got off the chair, and took his shirt off. Turned around. And fUCKJNG KISSED WILBUR   
Wilbur slightly looked up at Alex and just looked away blushing very obviously

"Aw- what? You're not gonna kiss me back?" Alex go half grr half awe

" i- mm " wilbur pushed the chair away a bit after standing up then knelt down a bit a kissed him. " I will . "

"WOOO!" Alex threw his hands up in the air bc happi birthday boi 

"Waitishouldprobablyputmyshirtbackon-"

" not my fault, you did it " wilbur said pulling the chair back and sitting down on it.  
the chat was filled with awh's and one or 2 ews, but the mods deleted them 

Alex picked up the shirt, and put it back on. Alex sat back down in Wilbur's lap :) "Thank you, mods! And fuck you, homophobes! It's my birthday, I do whatever I want! Even arson!!"

" please don't do that . " wilbur sighed   
" I don't need a beating from philza . "

"So pHIL IS YOUR REAL LIFE DAD?!" Alex almost broke his fucking neck from how fast he turned his head to Wilbur

" wh- no , I never said that he just treats me like his child because of our family dynamic " wilbur kinda giggled

" just..- play. i guess? " wilbur sat there still kinda just confused about what just happened

"Alrighhtt!" Alex opened up m o i n c r a f :)

wilbur scooted back a bit moving sites on top the tiny bit of chair in front of him , groaning whilst moving him

wilbur put his head on alexs shoulder straight up struggling to stay awake still exhausted from the YLYL

" just wake me up when your done . " wilbur whispered slightly into alexs ear , falling asleep on alexs shoulder

"Mhmm!" Alex nodded, and started the timer thing ^^ Speedrun yay

wilbur sat there , with his head on alexs shoulder and arms wrapped around alex asleep

"OH! WILBUR, WILBUR! LOOK! IT WAS RIGHT BEHIND THE PORTAL!!" Alex smiled :) There had been a nether fortress right behind the portal, luckily. 

"mhh..?" wilbur slightly open his eyes and looked at the screen and smiled a tad bit " good job alex... " wilbur mumbled struggling to keep awake

**Author's Note:**

> woof im cool now i posted


End file.
